


Dating A Magi

by Mieldyne



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Crack Pairings, Crossover Pairings, Ficlet, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieldyne/pseuds/Mieldyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU!Crossover: Judal and Hitoshura are in an established relationship. Shenanigans happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating A Magi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bree/gifts).



> By request of a friend.

  * _**Date:**  I will write an account of what would happen if our characters went on a date._



It was only a matter of time before the two got over their  ~~slight~~  differences and admitted love to one another. In the most elaborate way possible of course. Though neither one wanted to pitch into the preparations, nor did either one want to favor the other's world from their own. But since Shura's world was in ruins at the moment, it wasn't the ideal place to take ones' soul mate. If he could call Judal that... but he didn't want to upset him. After all, despite the rocky start, he loved him, and was glad to have him and all his bratty glory. He was sure the Magi would say and feel the same about him.

They both agreed to stay in Judal's world, even though the place lacked television, internet, computers and even telephones. But Shura would endure all that for the sake of being with his little ball of sass.

Together they actually had a real nice day, Shura letting Judal take the lead as they walked about the city hand-in-hand, the fiend sneaking a kiss or two here and there. And when the night enveloped everything, Shura treated his partner to a private grooming session.

Which only ended in passionate, wild and aggressive sex.

The afterglow was the two holding each other protectively, Judal's loose hair the only thing shielding their indecency.

  *  _ **Drafts:**  For unsent texts_



**2 MESSAGES FAILED TO SEND**

**May xx 20XX**  
 **[1/2]** **  
 **(+129):**  **Hey Judal I hope you didn't smash that little thing I gave you. You know, it makes light and sound, has lots of buttons on it... Anyway I hope you get this. I wanted to tell it to your face but when

 **[2/2]** **  
 **(+129):**** I woke up I was in Tokyo again. I hope it wasn't a dream, because I enjoyed myself last night. It was too real. And I love you, I wish to see you again soon. I want to be with you. Always.

  * **Wine:**  For a drunken phone-call/text



**May xx 20XX**  
 **(+129):** angery cant takkl much im about to get in fiite see you on hosbitall i love you dontr worru about me

  * **Night:**  For a 2 a.m. text/call



**May xx 20XX**  
 **(+129): [voicemail]** _I'm sorry... I- (sigh) ... About last night. I didn't mean to upset you. (pause) Please, Judal, pick up the phone... I know there was a major disadvantage, but I DIDN'T kill the guy. I'm lucky to be alive myself... But I'm alright, though I didn't think he'd be a fiend like me. (sighing, slight crack in voice) I'll do anything to make it up to you... I'll do anything for you. Please, Judal, I'll behave, I won't let it happen again! I just... I can't lose you. You mean everything to me. Call me back when you find an answer, or just come to Tokyo... do you remember how? Alright. (pause) I love you. Bye._ -beep-


End file.
